


Attack on Superboy

by Animefangirl0219



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl0219/pseuds/Animefangirl0219
Summary: Connor Kent was attacked and transported to another world by Klarion the Witch Boy





	Attack on Superboy

what if in a battle super boy gets transported to the titan world (two years before the fall of the first wall) and is found by a young couple who witness his arrival and they help him blend in by claiming he's the younger brother of one of them and he befriends eren,mikasa and Armin

pairings -canon

pairings for superboy -up to you

saves eren's mom -up to you

saves his adoptive family -yes

joins the scouts with eren and other's -yes


End file.
